sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Festering Ruins
thumb|Serpentis LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Diese "Kampf Relic Site" Festering Ruins war lange Zeit eine Relic Signatur (bzw. Magnetometric), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben. Es gibt jedoch weiterhin einige Behälter, die mit einem Relic Analyzer zu öffnen Vor dem Tor Erste Welle Meldung: Pirate Grave Robber: The ancient ruins in here are taken buddy. Leave now and maybe we'll let you go in one piece. *3 Battleships - Pirate Grave Robber (Core High Admiral) Das Beschleunigungstor kann erst nach Abschuss der drei Battleships benutzt werden. Terrace thumb|Festering Ruins - TerracePopup: DED deep space scouts briefly explored this strange site and left behind a rather cryptic note. As far as you can tell some ancient ruins lie within, but who built them or what treasures might lie buried there are anyone's guess. '' '''Erste Welle' *2 Stasis Tower (Gusristas Stasis Tower) *7 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *1 Battleship - Serpentis Raid Commander (Core Lord Admiral) *4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) Zweite Welle - erscheint wenn der Serpentis Raid Commander abgeschossen wird. Meldung: More pirates have appeared! *10-11 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral/Port Admiral/Rear Admiral) *1 Battleship - Cartel Envoy (Gist Cherubim) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/Squad Leader) *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Guard/Protector/Safeguard) Es gibt zwei Beschleunigunstore, ein 30 km entferntes "Gate to Portal" links und ein ca 60 km entferntes "Gate to Hall" rechts oben. Portal thumb|Festering Ruins - PortalPopup: Charred remains and debris litter the area. A confrontation between the pirate scavengers and rogue drones must have taken place some time in the past, as the empty drone bunkers and ruined pirate ship carcasses would indicate. '' Meldung: ''As you come out of acceleration you notice the resemblance of a space rift in the distance. Pith Relay Commander: They've found the portal! Destroy them before they escape!! Erste Welle *10-11 Battleships (Core Admiral/Flotilla Admiral/High Admiral/Vice Admiral) - tw. damp *1 Battleship - Core Relay Commander (Core Lord Admiral) *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Wing Leader) *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Sentinel) Zweite Welle - erscheint wenn der Core Relay Commander angegriffen wird. Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *7-8 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *1 Battleship - Core Relay Commander (Core Lord Admiral) *6-8 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) Dritte Welle - erscheint wenn der zweite Core Relay Commander angegriffen wird. Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *6-7 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Spy) - web/scramble *3-4 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Protector/Safeguard) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor mit dem Namen "Gate of Hall" Hall thumb|Festering Ruins - Hall Popup: A large force of drones has taken up residence in this area. They obviously benefit greatly from salvaging the remnants of the former inhabitants, which still litters this patch of space. A drone presence this large could not be formed without an abundance of raw materials. '' '''Erste Welle' *8 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries - Trigger *9 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *5-10 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle -'' wenn die Cruise Missile Batteries angegriffen werden'' Meldung: Drones have been deployed from the Drone Bunkers in responce to the attack on the sentry guns! *3 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Enforcer/Siege/Striker Alvatis) *2 Elite Frigates - Pulse Drone (Strain Infester/Splinter Alvi) - web/scramble Wenn die beiden Pulse Drohnen beschossen werden, erscheint folgende Meldung: As the Pulse Drone is attacked, it starts sending out waves of energy, gas and materials, hitting anything in its path. All ships in the blast radius take damage! Dieser Abschnitt hat 6 Container, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer öffnen kann. Während dem Analysieren kann eine Smartbomb entzünden: Meldung: Someone has triggered an ancient land mine near one of the debris pieces! All ships in the blast radius take damage! *6 Floating Debris Mögliche Beute *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1. inkl Meta 1-4 Varianten) *Basic/Improved Implantat auf Attribute (Charisma, Willpower, usw..) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor mit dem Namen "Gate of Sanctum" Sanctum thumb|Festering Ruins - Sanctum Popup: The source of the drone infestation seems to lie in this deadspace pocket, located inside a fiery nebula. The extreme and hostile environment, accompanied by a very heavy drone presence, seems to have kept most of the looters away, as two fully intact ancient ruins would indicate. Hauptziel in diesem Abschnitt ist die Hive Mother. Um den eingehenden Schaden zu minimieren, sollte man jedoch zuerst alle anderen Schiffe und Geschütztürme ausschalten. Die Hive Mother repariert ihre Panzerung (Armor) sehr schnell - es sind 3 Damage-Dealer-Schiffe notwendig, um dieses Ziel zu "knacken". Erste Welle *1 Hive Mother (Sentry) *3 Tower Drone Sentry (Tower Sentry Drone III) *1 Drone Siege Auto-Cannon Sentry *1 Drone Siege Railgun Sentry *1 Drone Siege Beam Laser Sentry *4-5 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Alvus Ruler/Patriarch Alvus/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *6 Battleships - Hive Guardian (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *4-5 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimatior/Infester/Render/Splinter Alvi) - web/scramble Mit dem Abschuss der Sentries erscheint folgende Meldung: The destruction of the Drone Siege Auto-Cannon Sentry has caused a massive explosion, affecting all ships in the blast radius!. Die Laser Sentry und die Railgun Sentry produzieren bei Abschuss ähnlich lautende Meldungen. Zweite Welle - wenn die Hive Mother Strukturschaden erhält *4 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *10-11 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) Mit dem Abschuss der Hive Mother erscheint folgende Meldung: The Hive Mother has been eliminated, and the buzz of drone communications slowly calms down. Some drones machines may still be active, but at least their numbers will no longer be replenished by the frenzied replication process inside the Drone Mother. Der Container, den die Hive Mother hinterlässt, enthält ein 20th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects (Wert ca. 61 Mio ISK), ein Tech2 Mindlink Implantat und etwas Alloys. Dritte Welle - wenn man sich einer der Ancient Ruins annähert Meldung: Pierre Parton: Looks like they've approached the ancient ruins and have started the excavation process! They'll never know what hit 'em, and the treasure will be OURS! Nyahaha. A large group of pirate ships has appeared! *4 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *1 Pierre Parton (Core Flottila Admiral) - damp *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) Dieser Abschnitt hat 2 Container, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer öffnen kann. Während dem Analysieren kann eine recht heftige Smartbomb entzünden: Meldung: Huge bursts of energy and material spurt from the ancient ruins as someone approaches them. Some kind of ancient technology seems to have been put in place to protect the ruins. Your ship takes damage! *2 Ancient Ruins Mögliche Beute *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1. inkl Meta 1-4 Varianten) *Basic/Improved Implantat auf Attribute (Charisma, Willpower, usw..) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor zurück in den Abschnitt Portal (Gate to Portal) Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site